


Pleasantly Surprised

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace cook dinner for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantly Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'PINEAPPLE UPSIDE DOWN CAKE' given to me by entwashian. 
> 
> This was also written for the Big Bang Challenge at fandomverse on LJ
> 
> This was fun to write. It's been awhile since I've written anything light like this. Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

It was Friday afternoon, and Steve walked into the house at around 6pm. Danny had the day off, so the last thing Steve expected when got home was Danny in the kitchen cooking.

“What are you doing, Danny? I thought you were spending the day with Grace.”

“I did, and I still am. She went upstairs to clean up. We thought it would be nice to cook a big meal for the three of us.”

Steve walked up behind Danny and put his arms around Danny’s waist. Danny leaned back against his chest. 

“Smells good. What are we having?”

“You aren’t having anything until you get a shower. You stink.”

“That hurts, Danny. I thought you liked the way I smell.”

“I do, but seriously… did you crawl around in a dumpster or something?”

“Oh, yeah… about that…”

“You know what? I don’t want to know. Shower, go!”

“Yes, sir!” Steve mock saluted and then turned around and headed upstairs.

Danny chuckled. He turned back to the stove and checked the spaghetti and sauce. He then opened the oven and pulled the cake out. He put it on the counter to cool. 

Grace made her way back into the kitchen.

“Grace, will you put out the plates and silverware?”

“Okay.”

She grabbed the plates from where Danny had placed them on the counter, and set them and the silverware on the table.

“All done. Is there anything else I can help with?”

“No, I think we’re good. Uncle Steve should be back done any minute.”

Steve walked back into the kitchen after about fifteen minutes.

“Uncle Steve!” Grace ran up to him and hugged him.

“Hey, Gracie. How was your day?”

“It was fun. We saw a movie, and then came home and went swimming, and then we made spaghetti for dinner. I hope you like it!”

Steve gave her another hug. “Sounds like it was a great day.”

“It was. I’m so glad I didn’t have school today.”

Steve grinned. He let Grace go and then stood back up.

“Danny, you need help with anything?”

“Nah, I’m good. Go ahead and sit at the table. We’ll bring the food out.”

Steve sat down, and waited for the food. He was starving. Danny and Grace came over a few minutes later with the spaghetti.

“I thought we were having a big meal.”

“Shut up, you! Trust me, it’s a big meal.”

They quietly ate their food. Both Danny and Steve grabbing second helpings.

“That was great! Was this one of your mother’s recipes?”

“Yeah, although I’ll never be as good as she is at making it.”

“Daddy, what about the cake?”

“There’s cake?” Steve grinned goofily.

“Yes, you animal. There is cake.”

Danny stood and went back to the kitchen and grabbed the cake. He grabbed a knife and spatula and walked back to the table. He cut the cake and served each of them a piece.

“Uh, Danny? This is pineapple upside-down cake.”

“Yes it is.”

“I thought you didn’t like pineapple.”

“I never said I didn’t like pineapple. I said that pineapple on pizza is an abomination.”

“Uh huh.”

“Just eat it. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He took a bite, and moaned. He’d vehemently deny it later.

“Danny, this is amazing.”

“Thank you. It was nothing.”

“Oh no, this is definitely something. You should definitely cook like this more often.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I am not the girl in this relationship?”

“Daddy… of course you aren’t a girl.”

Both Steve and Danny silently turned to her then back to each other. They couldn’t help the laughs that followed.


End file.
